


Can't get my mind off you.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Practice Piece, draco is a bit frustrated, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Draco can't stop thinking about Harry Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! This story is not finished and won't be. I saw a cool post on tumblr about sexual frustrated Draco and loved the idea but then I kinda lost my way, not knowing what I wanted to do, was it 'real' or more an AU setting and other stories called out louder so this was lost. 
> 
> If anyone wants to use this for their own fic totally do it and then link me to your story! 
> 
> Inspiration: https://pretentious-git.tumblr.com/post/139204984355/i-want-angry-sexually-frustrated-draco  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was losing his mind. The boy was everywhere, all the time!

 

Looking good while studying or talking to his friends. Looking hot after a Quidditch match, all sweaty and eyes sparkling. Looking damn right sexy during a Quidditch match on a broom, flying so elegantly and efficient it took Draco's breath away and made him a little jealous. Flying had never come naturally to him, hours of practice, millions of Gallons for the best coaches and instructors, the best equipment there was to buy.

 

At the last match between Gryffindor and Slytherin he was almost knocked off his broom because he had been paying more attention to the dark haired boy then the game! He barely stayed on, it would have been total humiliation. Draco Malfoy, knocked down during the game cause he was busy staring at Harry bloody Potter! A Gryffindor no less, not anything special. The boy didn't come from money or purebloods. He wasn't overly smart or goodlooking. By all means he was ordinary, except for that lighting like scar on his forehead. Nothing special about him and yet Draco was desperate to talk to him, to be noticed by him.

 

Sometimes Harry would smile at him on the way to class, move right past him and brush his shoulder going onto the Quidditch field. Draco had noticed him starring and duck his head in the most adorable way when he was caught, a blush forming on his cheeks. He loves the sound of Harry's laugh when his friends made jokes. It was so open and inviting and it made his stomach do flips. He once spilled the drink from his goblet because he'd seen Harry wink at one of his friends and it just wasn't fair! He'd excused himself from the table to clean himself up, kicking the wall in pure frustration. Why didn't he wink at me?! Why would he? He should wink at me! Dammit!!

 

So yes, it was clear that Draco was losing his mind, big time! It didn't help that he saw Harry almost every day during Potions. Listening intently to Professor Snape, gnawing on the tip of his quill, his brow furrowed in concentration. It was pure torture. That mouth of his, the tip of his tongue coming out once in a while. He had a hard on for almost the entire time, very glad for the robes they had to wear.

 

“Harry, oh Harry, ohh.”

 

So here he was, getting off with the image of Harry flying his broom, gnawing on his quill, winking, laughing, his fist in his mouth to silence himself. He did cast a silencing spell but better safe then sorry. If it ever came out he was wanking to bloody Potter his father would disown him on the spot.

 

After his release, he cleaned up and staying in his dorm a while longer, collecting himself. He still felt restless, frustrated. Any moment it felt like he would crawl out of his skin. Or worse, lose his control and snog Potter senseless.

 

It was pointless really, he and Harry were two different people with different social circles. Draco's friends would make his life hell. It just wasn't something he as a Malfoy could do, befriend a Gryffindor.

 

It's not that friendships or relationships between houses didn't exist or wasn't allowed. It was just not allowed for Draco. His father saw everyone that wasn't Slytherin as weak or stupid and he didn't want his only son and heir to mingle with lesser beings. Draco grinded his teeth at the thought. He'd never understood why being in one house made you better then others, why one family name meant more then another.

 

To be honest, a lot of his housemates made him angry, they felt so superior to others, always making exceptions for themselves. Even the teacher allowed it, except McGonagoll and Snape. They treated everybody the same, which gave them a lot of hate by the Slytherins and a lot of respect by the other houses. Draco could appreciate that. He wanted to be like everyone else and he was desperate to move on from Hogwarts and start a life of his own. By his own terms and not as the son of.

 

Maybe that's why he was drawn to Harry. The first day of school they ran into each other on the stairs leading to the Great Hall, Harry stuttering a sorry and pushed his glasses back on his noise. He held out his hand for Draco to shake and asked where he was sorted into. Even after Draco had say Slytherin the boy had smiled at him, telling him he still felt overwhelmed by the trainride to school, being sorted in Gryffindor and the moving stairs. They both agreed those stairs would kill them one day.

 

Draco was still taking aback by their easy conversation and the fact Harry was so friendly towards him when Gabble and Gole showed up and had giving Harry some nasty looks. Before Draco could say anything more they'd grabbed him by the arm and were heading to their dorm.

 

Since then Draco hadn't spoken to Harry except for a quite ' hey' when they past each other in the halls.

 

Draco sighed, grabbing his books and headed out for his next class. It was useless, thinking about Harry like that, dreaming about him, how he would kiss, how he would feel inside him, pounding into him, mouth open panting Draco's name, screaming when he came inside Draco's arse, feeling Harry's dick twitch inside him.

 

Stop that right now! He slammed his door shut harder then was necessary and went down the stairs. Determent to put Harry Potter from his mind. This silliness had been going on for long enough!

 


End file.
